sigue mirándola
by misssalace
Summary: ―Te amo y esas mierdas bonitas, Sasuke-kun, pero eres un niño llorón y egoísta ―quien no entiende una mirada, tampoco entenderá una larga explicación―. ¿Por qué me miras así? / No dice nada, solo la mira como antes, como siempre. /―RETO Drabble SasuSa


**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>RIC. <strong>esto fue escrito concretamente para el RIC (descubran su significado hasta abajo). intento de humor, yo qué sé D: IC  
>991 palabras -contador word-<br>**frase. ** "Quien no entiende una mirada, tampoco entenderá una larga explicación" -proverbio árabe.  
><strong>by. <strong>Viliviry.

* * *

><p>"lo prefiero dulce, aunque lo soporte amargo, tus labios en mis labios para salir del eterno letargo. enciéndeme, y mírame otra vez, no importa que no lo diga, seguro que sabes que pones mi mundo al revés"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

―Tengo sed ―camina tambaleante hasta pegarse a la pared como una sanguijuela, finalmente se aferra a la puerta y decide que es seguro continuar caminando―. Demonios… creo que pisé mierda de perro ―su voz es pastosa, aunque habla casi a gritos.

El ocupante de la habitación se yergue en su cama y abre los ojos lentamente. Se permite activar el sharingan, pues necesita ver mejor en caso de un ataque. Es así como sus ojos rojos brillan en la oscuridad, y ella lanza un grito de lo más aterrador.

Después de gritar, intenta enfocar mejor. ―¡Un monstruo! ―lo mira mejor―. Bah, si es tan solo Sasuke-kun ―eso ha querido decir, pero ha balbuceado tanto que seguro él no entiende.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―lanza su pregunta, desgarrándose de tan filosa.

―He venido a cuidarte ―anuncia feliz y luego arquea con una mano en la boca, evitando vomitar algo―. Vale, me metí aquí nada más, pero quiero hablar contigo.

Él pronto comprende que en su lecho de malestar no hay nada que pueda hacer, nada al menos que no le acarree una sentencia de muerte. Por sobre todas las cosas, Sasuke no necesita más estupideces en su vida, por tanto, se recuesta otra vez.

―Lárgate ―musita, y se gira para no tener que mirarla. Cierra los ojos, y escucha sus pasos… más cerca.

―Sasuke-kun ―hace un puchero que él no distingue, y luego enciende una luz tenue que ilumina casi todo―. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te sientes?, no me digas que sigues teniendo un palo atorado en el culo. Con la paliza que recibiste, no creo que…

Sin saber reaccionar, Sasuke se yergue más rápido de lo que debe y profiere un gemido de dolor debido a las heridas en su abdomen, pecho, espalda y extremidades. Está jodido, sí.

―Sakura ―escupe con fuerza y antes de ordenarle que se largue, o intentar herirla con palabras… se da cuenta de lo nebulosos que son sus ojos. Verdes, con el iris opaco y la sonrisa estúpida. Al darse cuenta, lo constata: ―Estás… ebria.

Entonces, ella ríe estrepitosamente y luego se lleva una mano al mentón.

―Ha de ser, Tsunade-sama no aguanta lo que yo al beber. Aquí entre nos, seguro que es porque está anciana ―hipa, y se toca el pecho―. ¿Por qué me miras así? ―pregunta, y él gira el rostro fastidiado.

―Vete.

―¡Pero te traje una manzana!, la cortaría en trozos, pero la verdad es que no vine a eso ―comienza Sakura otra vez, y jala una silla con torpeza hasta situarla al lado de la cama donde reposa Sasuke y comienza, con su voz temblando y agravándose―. Quiero hablarte.

―No me jodas, estás ebria.

―Eso ha quedado claro, Sasuke-kun ―sacude una mano, restándole importancia, y sonríe con avidez, bota la silla al ponerse de pie sin borrar la peculiar sonrisa―. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer contigo, ya no sé. Te amo y esas cosas bonitas, pero mira que eres una mierda de persona ―sorbe la nariz―, pero sé que eso no te importa. De todos modos, tienes que escucharme.

Sasuke, en tanto, aprieta los labios con fuerza y procura no perder los estribos.

―Lloriqueas todo el tiempo sobre tu dolor, eres un niño llorón y egoísta ―prosigue Sakura, y fija la vista en la nariz de Sasuke, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos―. ¿Qué hay del dolor de los demás?, quiero que tengas claro que te amo, y no puedo ser yo sin ti. Es estúpido, pero necesito alguien a quien cuidar y querer, ese eres tú. Lo necesitas, me importa una mierda que no lo digas. Ésta vez estás frente a mí y no puedes golpearme por detrás y largarte como el cobarde que eres, ¡háblame, Sasuke-kun!

Sakura ha comenzado a balbucear, pero él comprende sus palabras. Y sí, siente la urgencia de ponerse de pie y largarse, no escucharla, porque es cobarde. Le enferma que ella lo vea, le enferma que sea verdad.

Está perdiendo el control, y el nivel de alcohol en su sangre es crítico. Sus ojos se cristalizan, y sus manos tiemblan, su estomago quiere devolver todo. Quiere sacarlo todo de su sistema, y ha recurrido al alcohol para eso. ¿Valor?, lo que quiere ahora es no vomitarle encima, que no estaría mal.

―¿Qué quieres? ―pregunta Sasuke, escueto.

―¡Quiero la verdad!, que seas sincero, te necesito Sasuke-kun ―ha comenzado a llorar, exponencialmente a su personalidad bipolar, maximizando sensaciones y sentidos, necesidades―. ¡Estoy harta de ti!, y deja de mirarme así, ¡deja de mirarme así! Te amo y no dices nada, eres un cobarde egoísta y… yo… ¡no solo me mires!

―No me hagas desperdiciar mi tiempo ―responde él, ante sus gritos y lágrimas. Llora, escupe y hasta tiembla, Sakura está desestabilizándose. Posiblemente una congestión alcohólica, internamente se promete jamás volver a dejarse retar por Tsunade, si la Hokage es la legendaria perdedora. Joder.

―¡¿Desperdiciar tu tiempo? Tan solo tienes que hablarme… ¿es que no me escuchas?

―Sí.

―¡Responde algo!

―No.

―¡Te odio! ―escupe.

―Hn ―la mira fijamente, los ojos verdes nublados, los ojos negros profundos. Que ella no lo comprenda no es su puto problema.

Lanza un sollozo antes de hipar. ―Sasuke-kun… no me mires así…

El impacto que siente le dice que lo que pensaba era verdad: Sakura ha perdido el control de su cuerpo, en su estado etílico. Ha caído sobre sus piernas, sobre de él, y no puede más que proferir un quejido doloroso.

―Joder Sakura, eso duele ―dice al cuerpo, y la mira detenidamente. Es lo que puede hacer, las palabras no funcionan con ella, porque es estúpida y desesperante, no sabe entender miradas.

La mira una última vez, se acomoda con todo y el medio cuerpo de Sakura encima. Son dos veces ya que le escupe a la cara sus sentimientos, en ambas ha terminado inconsciente. Hay algo malo con esa mujer.

Perdería su tiempo hablándole, por ello jamás lo hizo o lo hace. Aún sigue mirándola, como antes, como siempre.

**.**

* * *

><p>"toma mi corazón y escucha como late. cada latido por ti, ¿escuchas eso? es tu nombre, grabado, haciendo ecos dentro de mí"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>dejando en segundo plano el reto (idea de Lenna) quiero desearle a esa cosa horrorosa un feliz cumpleaños(: que su culerosidad e.e' siga creciendo con los años, que eso ha logrado que aceptara esto. loveyousomuch, loba otaku*-*' eres tan sexy con la luna llena D:

er, por otro lado, si esto les ha parecido interesante (tanto el concepto como el drabble en sí) DEBEN visitar la comunidad aquí en fanfiction: "RIC" a las que les recomiendo, que se suscriban.  
>"Reto In Character, por un fandom con menos OoC' ¿Te gusta el SasuSaku?, ¿te gusta de verdad? Un reto a probarlo, nada más." (a que está bueno!)<p>

y por otro lado más (aquí hay muchos lados) D: mis actualizaciones, juro por mi mapache de peluche (que lo amo) que PRONTO(:

www. fanficion. net/community/R_I_C/92217/ (tará!)


End file.
